Bloody Mary
by Starpaw77
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a strange town named Whitechapel where peoples eyes are being scratched out, blood infront of mirrors and people acting crazy. With the help of Ruby they find out whats happening in this rumor rid in town. This was inspired by the Supernatural Bloody Mary episode! This is a new horror series I am creating. I will create the next part soon. :)
1. The Bloody Roadtrip

Bloody Mary

_**This is a really creepy crossover, so if you don't like creepy then you should turn back. I decided to do another crossover, which of course I probably will do the most of. So here's the story! PS: No POV, sept mine. **_

_**I do not own **__**Super**__**n**__**atural**__** or **__**My **__**Babysitter's **__**α **__**Vampire**__**. I hope you enjoy**__**! :)**_

Ruby appeared in front of Sam and Dean.

"What the heck are you two up to?" She asked.

"There have been several murders in that school." Sam said not listening to Ruby.

Ruby bent over to look at what they're doing. Her blonde hair got in front of both of their faces.

"Ruby, move!" Sam said irritated.

"Not till I know what you two are up to."

Sam sighed "We're looking at this town in Canada, apparently there has been several murders involving people's eyes being scratched out."

"Do they say who did it?"

"No, but they did find knives next to the person who got killed."

"Hah, sounds like another psycho went on the loose!" Dean clapped happily.

"This doesn't sound like any normal killing." Suggested Sam.

"What? Are you trying to make me worried?" Dean asked Sam irritated.

"No, but I am suggesting that we should figure this out!"

"Drive all the way up to Canada? No way in hell would I do that!"

"Oh, come on! You have fought endless monsters and you can't drive up to Canada?" Ruby asked being kind of bitchy.

"Its hard ok?! Some people are maniacs on the road!" Dean shouted annoyed.

"Whether or not you're irritated we're driving up there!"

"Fine!" Dean crossed his arms.

"Wait, wait, and wait." Ruby tried holding up the conversation. "We need to know the town's name first right?"

Sam sighed "It's Whitechapel."

"Wow, wow, backup, Whitechapel? There have been many rumors about that place!" Dean said concerned.

"Like what?" Sam asked interested looking at Dean.

"Rumors of vampires, evil trees, possessed cars!"

"You know none of that is true, right Dean?"

"Well, you never know! Ruby is a bitchy demon getting in our way!"

"Offensive and rude!" Shouted Ruby.

"Well anyways." Sam shutting his laptop, "We better prepare!"

Dean and Sam started packing their bags and getting ready to go and investigate this strange town. They put all of their stuff in their car. Dean went up to the front of the car and opened his secret gun storage. He pulled out the colt.

"Wow, wow, wow, you think that's really necessary, Dean?" Sam asked nervously.

"We don't know what we're huntin!" Dean joked.

Dean and Sam got in the front of the car ready to drive when they heard the back door close. They looked behind them.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Sam asked annoyed

"Coming with you guys. You don't expect me to leave you guys alone there, right?"

"I guess so." Sam annoyed.

While driving Dean asked "Can we get some pie? Maybe like some apple pie, pumpkin pie?"

"Not right now Dean." Sam said looking at a map.

"Pie? Ewww!" Ruby disgusted.

"What do you mean pie, ewww?" Dean asked objectified.

"I hate pie!" Shouted Ruby.

"Pies food of the gods!" Dean shouted.

"No it isn't, and can you not say that word?"

"What word?"

"God." Sam said. "Demons don't like it."

"God, god, god, god, god, god, god, god, god." Dean kept saying to annoy Ruby.

Ruby just slumped back in her seat annoyed with her arms crossed "Are we there yet?" She asked irritated.

"Oh please don't start that!" Dean said afraid.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Ruby kept saying to annoy Dean.

"I swear! If you keep saying that word I will kill you!"

"I'm a demon! I can kill you first!"

"Guys!" Sam shouted taking a break from reading his map, "Will you quite arguing!"

"I will try, but I am not so sure about Mr. Pie Lover over here." Ruby said annoyed.

After fourteen hours of bickering and bitterness they stopped at a hotel to stay for the night. They all got out of the car. Dean opened up the secret-Supernatural containment place again and put the Colt back. They all went into the hotel and looked around.

"This place is pretty big." Dean said sniffing the air.

"This place is tiny compared to Hell." Ruby said trying to piss Dean off.

They all walked up to the front desk.

"Hello and what can I do for you?" Asked the man.

"May you get a room for all three of us?" Asked Ruby.

The man raised his eyebrows "Two for one! Nice!"

"No, we're all jus-"Ruby interrupted Sam.

"Yeah, actually Dean over here will be sleeping alone." Ruby smirked pointing to Dean.

"Wha-?" Dean cut off by Ruby.

"So two beds for us, one for him, please."

"Coming right up!" The man said happily.

They all walked away from the desk.

Ruby smirked at Sam "We're gonna have some fun tonight!"

Sam paused for a moment and crossed his arms and shook his head "Don't objectify me!"

They all went up to their room.

"This place is huge!" Dean said astonished.

"Really? Because I've seen way bigger than this." Ruby trying to sound professional.

All of the sudden they heard a scream from the room next door. They all rushed to see what it was; they found a blonde girl laying on the ground with her mouth opened and her eyes bleeding. They all turned her over to see what it was.

"What the hell?" Sam looked at her astonished, "What are these." He put his hand on one of her teeth that were really sharp.

Dean's eyes became wider. He looked at her teeth "They, they, look like vampire teeth!"

"Why would this thing go after a vampire?" Sam asked.

_**Thank you so much for reading! I will add more chapters later on in this new series! **_


	2. The Bloody Hotel

Bloody Mary Chapter 2

_**Here is my new **__**Bloody Mary **__**story! I hope you enjoy this soon to be horror story! This was inspired from the Bloody Mary Supernatural episode.**_

_**I do not own**____**Supernatural **__**or My Babysitter's a **__**Vampire**__**. **_

_**Previously **_

"_What the hell?" Sam looked astonished, "What are these." He put his hand on one of her teeth that were really sharp._

_Dean's eyes became wider. He looked at her teeth "They, they, look like vampire teeth!"_

"_Why would this thing go after a vampire?" Sam asked._

_**Now**_

Ruby looked down afraid "Whatever this thing is, it is strong and powerful."

"We should probably get out of here." Dean said nervously.

They all ran out to find blood dripping down from the ceiling in the hallway. They walked slowly astonished. Dean looked up to find a girls' dead body hanging from the ceiling covered in blood.

"What the hell?!" Dean pointed up at the ceiling.

Ruby and Sam looked up revealing the dead body.

"Oh my Castiel!" Ruby jumped.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Sam shouted softly.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Dean said also looking up.

They ran back to their room.

"We need to figure out what the hell is going on here before this happens again!" Dean shouted.

"Forget it." Sam said to himself.

"Forget what?" Dean said nervously.

"I am going to that town now! That's where it started, that's where it ends!"

"You can't go alone." Ruby holding Sam back.

"I know, but I thought Dean might want to get some "sleep."

"Rude! I am going no matter if I am tired or not!" Dean shouted while yawning.

"Then let's go." Sam started heading out the door.

"Come on let's move it people!" Ruby pushing Dean out the hallway door.

They went into the big room where the office man was. They all looked at his desk but he wasn't there.

"What happened to him?" Ruby looking confused.

"I think it happened." Sam pointing at the ceiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Dean shouted.

They all looked at the dead man on the ceiling. All of the sudden the ceiling began to crack letting in more blood drops.

"We should go now!" Ruby shouted nervously.

A tall man with a tuxedo and dirty blonde hair said "Not so fast," in front of the doorway.

"Gabriel! We don't have time for this!" Ruby shouted.

"Well, well, well, Ruby, I was just going to give you guys a little something." He smirked.

He gave Ruby a purple orb with a golden ring wrapped around it with strange symbols.

"Where did you get this?" Ruby looking up at Gabriel.

"I might've snagged it from Lucifer. No biggie."

Gabriel snapped his fingers then disappeared. They ran out the door and rushed to the Impala as fast as possible.

"Move!" Ruby complained to Sam sitting in the front seat of the Impala.

"I had this seat first, Ruby!" Sam irritated pushing Ruby away.

"Ruby in back, Sam in front." Dean trying to make Ruby get out of the front seat.

"Fine." Said Ruby irritated, then got out of the front seat.

Sam sat comfy in the front seat looking at the back of the Impala glaring at Ruby "eye" bragging her. Ruby crossed her arms angry. Sam turned over to look at the map. He told them "We need to go to Ontario Whitechapel."

"Oh come on!" Dean complained, "That'll take forever!"

"Who gives a crap?" Ruby said being really bitchy.

"I do!" Dean turned around to look at Ruby angrily.

"Just drive you assbutt." Ruby said pissing Dean off.

"Fine!" Dean said pissed off.

Two more hours past and they were in the woods with nothing else around them sept the road. Dean slumped back in his seat tired.

"Keep on driving!" Ruby awoke angry.

"Says you! I am going to take a nice little nap. Ahh, see you guys in two days!" Dean said happily lying back in his seat.

"Dean you can't. More people are probably going to die tonight if we don't get there intime!" Sam said anxiously.

"Fine." Dean said in an angry way.

He drove till the morning light came and then started falling asleep when he recognized a little girl with blonde hair and a white dress. He pushed his foot against the break as hard as possible waking up Ruby and Sam. The little girl vanished in in front of Dean's very eyes. His face became blank with fear.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said quietly to himself.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Ruby said annoyed and crabby that she had woken up.

"Hey! I had to, I saw a little girl in front of my baby! I didn't want to get blood on it!" Dean annoyed.

"What did the little girl look like?" Sam asked interested.

"She had this blonde hair, and a white dress. Then she just vanished!" Dean described.

"She's probably just a fragment of your fucked up imagination." Ruby being bitterly bitchy.

"Don't worry Dean." Sam looked at his map, "We're almost there!"

Dean shouted with happiness "Yes! This calls for a celebration!"

Dean got out some leftover pie he had sitting in his car.

"Dean, isn't that like two days old?" Sam asked half-way disgusted.

"Yeah, so what? I am hungry." Dean took a bite out of the two day pie.

_**32 Minutes Later…**_

The sun was slowly peaking up in the sky. They had just passed the forest and were at least 2 hours away from reaching Canada.

"We've almost hit the border. But unfortunately it might take a little longer to reach Whitechapel." Sam said sadly.

"Well, at least we're making good ole' progress, right?" Dean joked.

"I can't believe I am still stuck with you two." Ruby said exasperated.

"I can." Dean smirked.

"I wish I had some coffee." Sam sighed.

"And I wish I could be out at a club partying."

"Why?" Sam asked exasperated.

"For the pie." Dean smirked at Sam.

"I don't even like pie!" Ruby complained.

"You will." Dean raised an eyebrow while driving.

_**4 Hours Later…**_

They were almost there, Dean exhausted, Ruby flushed, and Sam, Sam just reading the map with black circles under his eyes. They finally parked in the school parking lot.

Dean slowly got out of Impala holding up his hands and jumping "YES! YES! AND YES!" He shouted.

Ruby face palmed her forehead "Can you even be serious? It's just for some stupid supernatural murder case!"

"Yeah, but do you even realize how long it took us!" Dean jumped.

They went into the school to find a tall man with a tuxedo and grey and black hair.

"Hello, and welcome to Whitechapel." He smiled like he was torturing someone. Which, he probably was torturing someone…

"We're finally here!" Dean shouted.

The man looked at Dean weirdly "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I am sorry. We had a long drive you see." He took out a fake ID.

"We're all detectives, and investigating why people have been dying around here."

Ruby slapped Dean's ass and whispered to him "A little forward, don't you think?"

"I am sorry but we can't check into that right now." The man walked away.

"Son of a bitch." Dean whispered to himself.

_**Thank you so much for reading this weird segment of this series. I am going to post more later, but for now I am working on another story, involving Supernatural. XD**_


End file.
